Pool cleaning devices are known in the prior art. For example, a skimmer and filter bag are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,359.
A pool cleaning system with multiple cleaning heads is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,481.
Further, a liquid surface skimmer with filter bag is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,641.
A pool skimmer with filter bag and support is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,759.
A telescopic arrangement is shown in a pool skimmer in U.S. Pat. No. 7,146,658.
A canister filter for a swimming pool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,544.
A pool skimmer having a spray head is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,767.
A circulatory swimming pool cleaning system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,862,712.
There is a need in the art for an efficient, effective pool cleaning device that is capable of readily removing debris such as leaves or insects from the surface of a pool.
There is a need for such an efficient, effective pool cleaning device which is powered by water flow and does not need an external source of power.
Further, there is a need for such an efficient, effective pool cleaning device which operates without requiring large amounts of water flow, and which can operate in conjunction with other pool cleaning equipment such as water pumps and water circulatory systems.